zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Ancião
Esse artigo é sobre os personagens recorrentes. Para o personagem de ''A Link to the Past, veja Ancião Perdido.'' Anciões (Old Man em Inglês) são personagens recorrentes na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Eles possuem diferentes propósitos nos vários jogos em que eles aparecem e podem tanto ajudar Link em sua jornada ou impedir o seu progresso. Isto deve-se provavelmente porque eles são na verdade personagens diferentes. Aparições The Legend of Zelda O Ancião é um personagem careca com uma barba branca e está vestido um manto vermelho. Ele é normalmente encontrado em masmorras e dentro de cavernas, geralmente de pé entre duas chamas mágicas que ele controla. Quando ele é encontrado dentro de uma masmorra, atacar o Ancião fará com que bolas de fogo sejam disparadas das chamas. O Ancião é usado para várias coisas no jogo, que vão desde dar conselhos a Link sobre a forma de avançar em sua aventura, até fornecer a ele itens importantes. Embora muito útil, eles são por vezes imprevisíveis, ocasionalmente apostando com Link por Rúpias e até mesmo o assaltando. Isso levanta a questão sobre quais são seus verdadeiros motivos. É bastante provável que os que são menos úteis para Link são realmente personagens diferentes daqueles que ajudam Link em sua missão. Sua contraparte feminina é a Anciã. Na Memória ROM de The Legend of Zelda ele é muitas vezes referido como Abei, mas isso pode estar se referindo apenas ao objeto contendo seus dados. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons Anciõs são encontrados em diversas masmorras e cavernas ao longo dos dois jogos. Vestido com roupas verdes, eles agem de maneira similar aos Anciões de The Legend of Zelda. Anciões encontrados em cavernas abaixo de árvores ou rochas no Mundo Superior irão recompensar Link com rupias, dizendo a ele para não contar a ninguém, ou o agradecer por pagar a sua porta, enquanto pegam Rúpias de Link. Vários Anciões aparecem na Biblioteca da Ilha Óculos à procura de uma maneira de limpar os Mares dos Zora, os quais estão envenenados. Aparições Não Canônicas The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Embora ele não apareça no jogo, uma série de sprites não utilizados do Ancião foram encontrados nos dados do jogo. O sprite é, além de ser monocromático, idêntico ao utilizado nos jogos Oracle. Game & Watch: Zelda Um Ancião aparece no canto superior da tela, próximo do visor de corações. Ele parece estar lançando magias, mas não tem efeito nenhum sobre o jogo. Tradução '']] O Ancião é conhecido por seus conselhos vagos e/ou mal traduzidos na versão original. Deve-se notar que quase todos os textos do jogo eram como este, não apenas as citações do Ancião. Na versão de Nintendo GameCube, GBA e Virtual Console, a tradução foi melhorada. Veja Também * Ancião Perdido * Sábio Leal * Anciã * Oshus * Rauru * Sahasrahla * Ulrira * Homens Sábios Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Hylianos Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons